The present invention relates to display systems and, more particularly, to personal display systems of a lightweight nature adapted for carrying or wearing on the person.
With contemporary sophisticated electronic weaponry, there is a continuingly increasing need to provide information in visual form to equipment users. Ideally, such display equipment should be lightweight, rugged, and able to convey information by superimposing it on the normal field of vision.
It is the principle object of the present invention to provide such a personal display system.
It is also an object to provide a lightweight display system for projection of a display image or direct viewing.